Prank War
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Team Free Will have a prank war


"I refuse to participate in a childish prank war" Michael rolled his eyes at his mate.

"Come on even Death and my dad are joining us?" Crys pleaded nipping at his neck.

"No" Michael said firmly. Crys straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her lips closer to his.

"Please?" Crys pouted before nibbling on his bottom lip.

"I don't want to" Michael whined.

"I'll make it up to you I promise" Crys said lightly kissing him. Michael closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine" Crys grinned and kissed him deeply before getting off his lap.

"Did you have to do that in front of us?" Dean asked.

"It worked didn't it?" Crys grinned at the group.

"Yes but we don't need to see you seduce him!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"I'm surprised he lasted that long" Crys commented.

"We don't want to know!" Rafael shrieked. Michael rolled his eyes at his son and leaned his head back against the couch of the 'batcave'.

"So teams?" Lucifer grinned.

"Ok Lucifer and Crys are team captains since they've been doing this since they were kids" Gabriel said.

"You pick teams" Sam said sipping his beer.

"One rule though" Gabriel added.

"What?" The both asked.

"Michael is automatically on Lucifer's team and Kate is on Crys' team" He smirked.

"Sure" Crys shrugged.

"That's fine by me" Lucifer replied.

"Ok Crys you pick first" Alex said.

"Death" Crys smirked. Death appeared beside her and smirked at War.

"Dean" Lucifer said watching the hunter take a seat beside him.

"Hmm Gabriel"

"Alex"

"Sam"

"War"

"Rafael"

"Felix"

"Reina"

"Castiel"

"Balthazar"

"Bishop"

"Crowley"

"Ginger"

"Alastair"

"Adam"

"Pestilence"

"Kylie"

"Tracy"

"Amber" Lucifer finished as they ended the teams.

"Hey Pestilence never said he was joining" Lucifer protested. Pestilence appeared beside Death and smirked at War.

"Ok so each team has 12 players. Crys team will be using her and Michael's apartment as their base while we use the 'batcave'" Dean said.

"How come you get the 'batcave'?" Sam asked.

"Because we have the better team that's why" Dean replied.

"Hey our base has stripper poles" Crys defended.

"Never mind our base is better" Sam smirked at Dean.

"Ohh come on they get stripper poles!" He cursed. Crys, Death and Pestilence zapped everyone to the apartment.

"Nice place" Pestilence commented.

"Thank you" Crys replied conjuring up a floor plan of the 'batcave'.

"Ok so they have their advantage with Ginger on their team" Crys sighed.

"She's right" Crowley agreed.

"What's wrong with Ginger?" Death asked.

"Trust me Death they have the advantage with her on their team" Crowley said.

"Ginger is one of my first creations with Crowley and she is crafty with fashion advice so don't let her get to you" Crys said sternly.

_Meanwhile at the 'batcave'_

"Ok so we have the advantage with Ginger" Lucifer stated.

"They have 4 Horsemen how do we have an advantage?" Amber asked.

"Hunny I can break any man down. You give me 5 minutes and a cocktail dress I got the info" Ginger grinned at her.

"Ok but they still have three extremely powerful beings on their side" War said.

"How did we get stuck with him?" Dean asked.

"Death was taken" Lucifer shrugged.

"Thanks guys really" War rolled his eyes at them.

"We're kidding War" Dean said.

"Michael knows his apartment better than anyone so we should be able to figure out a trap" Lucifer stated.

"So we wait for one of them to leave then prank them?" Castiel asked.

"No it's got to be a good prank but since Crys taught me everything I know she might be able to predict whatever I plan" Lucifer ran a hand over his face.

"Alex is there anything Gabriel is proud of or protective of that we can use against him?" Dean questioned his sister.

"Not that I know of"

"I think I might have an idea" War grinned.

_Crys apartment_

"Ok so I will create illusions of everyone and you lot go to Balthazar's safe house in Thailand to come up with some ideas while we try see what they have planned" Crys suggested.

"What if you get caught?" Reina asked.

"Then I stick my hound on whoever catches me" Crys shrugged. The team nodded and the horseman and angels zapped them to Balthazar's place while Crys zapped outside the 'batcave' before opening the main door and sneaking inside. Lucifer looked up from the plan when he heard the door.

"Shh" He said pointing to the entrance.

"Damit Gabriel stop it!" Fake Pestilence whispered harshly.

"Sorry!" Fake Gabriel replied.

"Guys both of you shut up or we're going to get caught!" Real Crys whispered smacking both illusions. Lucifer and War hid around a corner and jumped Crys when she rounded it. Lucifer scowled when Gabriel disappeared in purple smoke and so did Pestilence.

"She's real!" War stated holding Cry's hands behind her back. Lucifer smirked at Crys before dragging her into the living room. Crys struggled against his hold and saw his plan on the table.

"SICK EM BOY!" She shouted before shifting into a large lion. Lucifer turned around just as Crys hellhound leaped onto his back pinning him down. Crys growled before running out of the base.

"What the fuck?" Dean looked down to Lucifer who was pinned beneath the giant dog.

"I don't know" He muttered. Crys zapped back to her team scaring Gabriel when he saw her as the lion. Crys changed back and laughed at his reaction.

"What happened?" Death asked.

"Well I saw their battle plan and left Lucifer pinned under my hellhound" Crys smirked.

"I'm so proud of you" Pestilence said grinning.

"So there planning to trap us in various movies which we fear" Gabriel recapped.

"But since they don't know where we are we can get them first" Kate said.

"Exactly so if we grab Adam, Lucifer, Michael and let's say Dean we can turn them into women and send them back horrified" Crys suggested.

"That is so evil" Sam grinned.

"I know" 2 hours later they cornered off Michael, Lucifer, Dean and Adam and cuffed them so they could zap away. Crys sat them down on the couch and took a seat beside Death and Gabriel.

"What are you going to do to us?" Dean asked nervously.

"Ohh nothing important Deanna" Death smirked before he and Crys snapped their fingers and the four of them blacked out.

"Wow they make hot women" Crowley laughed snapping a few photos.

"Let's hurry before they wake up" They brought the four women back to the 'batcave' and left them in the kitchen before quickly zapping out. Lucifer groaned and lifted his head off the tiled floor. The first thing he noticed was Adam sitting across from him.

"Adam?" Lucifer said in a high voice. Lucifer slapped his hand over his mouth and looked down to see he was in a woman's body.

"AHHH!" He screamed making everyone run into them.

"Holy shit" Alex covered her mouth.

"OHH DEAR FATHER NOT AGAIN!" Lucifer shouted running to the nearest mirror. Michael woke up next with all the shouting and laughed when he saw female Lucifer. He froze and looked in the mirror Felix handed him before throwing it across the room.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" He shouted. The other two woke up and had the same reaction. War said the spell should wear off in a week unless Death and Crys changed them back themselves. Lucifer muttered curse words angrily and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. A few minutes later the group heard him scream.

"HOLY SHIT I'M BLEEDING!" He screeched making Alex and Amber burst out laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU BITCHES!" Lucifer screamed.

"What's happening to him?" Dean panicked.

"He's experiencing his period" Alex choked out between tears. Dean and Michael started laughing as well before realising they could be next. They bolted to the nearest bathrooms and screamed when they saw blood.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Dean shouted. Adam was thankful when he didn't bleed and started laughing at the others. Once Alex and Amber helped them sort it out they sat awkwardly on the couch.

"I can't do a week of this" Michael muttered shaking his head.

"I'll kill myself if they don't change us back soon" Lucifer added. Crys and her group were watching the scene on a security camera they planted and were crying laughing.

"Periods really?" Kate choked out through tears.

"I couldn't help it" Crys said wiping a tear from her eye.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever seen" Crowley stated.

"I agree" Pestilence commented. They were about to start planning their next prank when Crys, Crowley and Balthazar disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Rafael asked.

"I don't know" Death shrugged. Crys, Crowley and Balthazar found themselves in a city which they recognised as Vice City from GTA.

"Are we in Vice City?" Balthazar asked watching the cars go by.

"I think so" Crowley said. Crys closed her eyes and though of a cheat from the game and a few seconds later a shotgun appeared in her hand.

"Holy shit we're in GTA" She laughed handing Balthazar a weapon.

"What do we do?" Crowley asked inspecting his hand gun.

"Fuck any rules I'm road raging" Crys said stepping in front of a car making it stop before she dragged the driver out of it and got behind the wheel.

"Get in!" She shouted to them. They shrugged and got into the car shooting random people on the way. They began firing off shots at cops, paramedics, gangsters and civilians.

"If they think this is hell for us they are so wrong" Crowley exclaimed as he shot a rocket launcher at a helicopter taking it down. Balthazar lit a Molotov and threw it at a man setting him on fire while laughing.

"YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!" Balthazar shouting hoping the other team heard them. They were now wearing riot gear with handguns when they appear back into Balthazar's safe house.

"Aww man I was just about to kill that cop" Crys pouted lowering her gun.

"Where the hell have you three been?" Reina asked.

"GTA Vice City" They replied removing their riot gear.

"How did they think that's a prank when it's fun?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know but I hope they do it again because we had a 239 kill streak going" Crowley said taking his seat.

"Damit they had fun!" Lucifer cursed. Death had changed them back into men which they were thankful for.

"It's GTA dude everyone has fun with that game" Alex rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's just put them in Twilight or something" Dean suggested. Lucifer nodded his head before the whole team found themselves in a large house.

"Where are we?" Alex questioned. They shrugged until they heard footsteps coming from the stairs an saw none other than Edward Cullen walking towards them. He went up to Michael and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"GET IT OFF!" Michael shrieked pushing the vampire away.

"Michael are you alright?" Edward asked.

"NO I'M NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT I JUST GOT KISSED BY A SPARKLING FAIRY!" Michael shouted wiping his mouth on his jacket. Lucifer laughed at his brother until Jacob round the corner and kissed Michael as well slipping his tongue into his mouth.

"Michael please don't do this" Jacob whispered.

"OHH DEAR GOD!" He shouted before running into the forest with Edward and Jacob hot on his heels.

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" They both shouted. Lucifer was now on the floor laughing before Bella came into the room and pinned Lucifer down before cupping him through his jeans while kissing him.

"OHH GOD GET IT OFF" He shouted as Dean pulled Bella off him. Lucifer took off into the forest with Bella after him. One by one each member of the Cullen and Swan house kissed and tried to have sex with each team member. Soon they were all hiding in the forest with someone following them. Crys and the others were holding their sides laughing

"Ohh my god that is genus" Sam said.

"I am so happy that's not us" Alastair laughed.

"I think you may have scared Michael and Lucifer for life now" Kate stated.

"They'll get over it with a shit load of therapy" Crys smirked. Later when they Crys brought the other team back from Twilight they decided to head to bed and continue the pranks in the morning. The next day Crys and her team found themselves on a stage.

"The fuck?" Sam looked around and saw the huge audience. Crys looked to the side and saw Justin Bieber about to run onto the stage.

"OHH GOD NOT BIEBER!" She shouted. Justin ran on and twirled Crys around singing Baby.

"AHH!" Crys shouted diving behind Death when Justin tried to kiss her. Death whacked Justin with his cane when he tried to kiss Crys again. Pestilence took Death's cane and whacked a security guard.

"TAKE THAT BITCH!" Pestilence shouted as a group of guys surrounded the group. They were about to fight back when they appeared in the living room again. Crys was clinging onto Death's arm horrified.

"Never again" She muttered sitting down on the couch.

"Remind me to kill that kid" Death said to Crowley.

"I'll help" He replied sitting beside Crys.

"Ok we need reinforcements" Sam clapped his hands together.

"Who?" Rafael asked.

"Whos the one person Dean idolises and would do anything for?" Sam smirked.

"John" Crys whispered.

"So you want to bring John Winchester back from the dead and send him to spy on the other team" Tracy said.

"Yes now let's go Pestilence" Crys grabbed her uncle's shoulder and zapped them to Ash's roadhouse heaven. The group of hunters looked up and jumped slightly when they saw them.

"OK Winchester, John we need to borrow you for a day or two" Pestilence announced scanning the crowd.

"Why do you need John?" Mary asked.

"We are currently in the middle of a deadly prank war and we need a spy on Lucifer and Dean's team" He replied.

"You want me to spy on my own son?" John asked.

"Yes" Crys said.

"Crys out of curiosity who is that?" Bobby asked pointing to Pestilence.

"My uncle"

"Which one?"

"Pestilence" Crys shrugged.

"Would you have preferred Death?" Pestilence asked.

"Last time I saw him he looked like he wanted to kill me" Bobby shuddered at the memory.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll help you only if you bring us back permanently" John reasoned gesturing to Mary and Bobby as well as himself.

"I'm sorry do we look like crossroads demons to you?" Pestilence asked taking a seat at the bar.

"You're horsemen" Bobby said.

"And? Only myself and Death have that power all Pestilence can do is annoy people and create diseases" Crys said making Pestilence glare at her.

"Ask Death" Mary suggested.

"He's currently coming up with a battle plan to take out my father for putting us in Justin Bieber's never say never" Crys shuddered.

"You have Death and War playing a prank war?" Bobby asked confused.

"Yes we do, we tried to get Famine but he just told us to piss off" Pestilence replied.

"Do we have a deal?" John asked.

"I'm not a fucking demon John but if you want I could get Crowley up here. I know he'd kiss Bobby again in a heartbeat" Crys smirked at Bobby. Every hunter in the bar looked to Bobby who turned red.

"I don't want a 10 year deal. I help you, you help us" John crossed his arms over his chest.

"The last time someone tried to make a deal with me World War one started" Crys said arching her eyebrows.

"You started WW1?" Rufus asked.

"I'm War and Athena's daughter what am I supposed to do?" Crys shrugged.

"Please?" John begged trying to use the puppy dog look.

"Ohh no I have two kids and Michael who use that look, it won't work on me" Crys said. John cursed under his breath and sat back down. Crys snapped her fingers making her team appear.

"Crys why did you bring us here?" Death asked.

"John is being stubborn" Pestilence answered. Mary ran over and engulfed Sam into a hug.

"Hey family moment later battle plan first" Death clapped his hands.

"They can't get us here" Crys said as Reina sat beside her.

"Which one of you is Gabriel?" Mary said after she let Sam go. Gabriel raised his hand and Mary smiled at him.

"I hope you're taking care of Alex" Gabriel nodded as Crys and Death face-palmed.

"Bobby so nice to see you again" Crowley grinned sitting beside him.

"Go away" Bobby growled.

"Don't be like that" Crowley smirked.

"How far will this war escalate?" John asked.

"They will need to get me and Death out of the picture before they take out the others" Crys said.

"Why you two?" Mary questioned.

"We're the most powerful" Death replied. Mary and John pointed to Pestilence.

"He's like a puppy compared to us" Death smirked at his brother.

"I will find a way to kill you both" He muttered going behind the bar to get a beer.

"They might use our fears against us" Sam stated sitting beside Mary and John.

"They do that to me I will kill them all" Crys said seriously.

"Then I'll bring them back and kill them again" Death added.

"Easy brother" Pestilence said. Death rolled his eyes as some of the hunters left the bar. An hour later the bar was cleared except for the group, John, Mary and Bobby. Lucifer closed his eyes and tried to locate the group.

"I can't find them!" He exclaimed.

"There not on earth anymore" War sighed.

"Were are they?" Felix asked.

"Heaven, Hell or Purgatory" He replied.

"Michael locate your mate before I kill something" Lucifer called over to him. Michael glared at him before closing his eyes.

"I don't know she's hidden herself from me" He replied.

"Shit we don't know what their planning now" Dean cursed.

"Let me make a few calls to hell and see if they are there" Ginger said before disappearing. Back at the Roadhouse which was now their new base they came up with a plan.

"They have to leave for supplies and when they do we jump em" Alastair said.

"Nice goin Ali" Crys praised her younger brother.

"I know" Alastair smirked.

"I still hate you" John muttered glaring at him.

"That hurt John" Alastair faked hurt.

"He said sorry now shut up! Are you in or out?" Crys snapped.

"Will you bring us back?" John replied.

"No we can't mess with the natural order" Death said firmly.

"At least bring back one of us" Mary pleaded. Death and Crys rolled their eyes before looking back to them.

"One of you can come back but no more" Crys sighed.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"It's up to them" Death added. The hunters went over to another table to decide who went back while Crys and Alastair put his plan into action. The zapped themselves into the nearest town to the 'batcave' right as the Impala pulled up to a store and Michael and Dean got out. Alastair motioned with his hand for Crys to grab Michael while he got Dean. Crys nodded and went behind Michael before she pinned his arms behind his back and pushed him into an ally while Alastair did the same with Dean. They zapped them to the Roadhouse and tied them to chairs with Enochian restraints.

"Crys release me now" Michael growled.

"No you put us in a fucking Justin Bieber movie!" She exclaimed.

"I GOT KISSED BY A SPARKLING VAMPIRE AND WEREWOLF!" He shouted trashing against the bonds.

"Bieber man Bieber" Crowley shook his head.

"Thanks for the GTA by the way we had a blast killing the people" Balthazar commented.

"Mom? Dad? Bobby?" Dean choked out.

"Hey son" John said.

"You brought our parents into this?!" Dean shouted at Sam.

"Yes" Sam shrugged.

"YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING PERIOD!" Dean screamed.

"That was hilarious" Crowley laughed.

"IT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Michael shouted.

"Just do it already" Death said.

"Do what?" Michael asked Crys nervously. She grinned and kissed him before she pressed two fingers to his head making him unconscious. Michael and Dean woke up in one of the 'batcave' rooms with headaches. They went to stand up until they noticed they had four legs. Michael looked over to Dean and saw he was a Chihuahua. Michael looked into the stove reflection and barked when he saw a Jack Russell looking back at him. Lucifer came running in and stared at the two dogs surrounded by cloths.

"Ohh father" He placed his hand over his mouth.

"HEY ALEX I FOUND YOUR BROTHER!" He shouted into her. Alex came running in and froze at the scene. Dean barked and struggled to stand up. Michael growled when Lucifer went to pick him up.

"Fine" Lucifer huffed before walking out of the room. Michael inwardly cursed Crys and the rest of them as he slowly made his way into the living room. The group looked up when he and Dean entered and awed.

"There so cute!" Amber awed. Castiel crouched down beside Dean and stroked the top of his head.

"Why are there two dogs in the base?" Felix asked.

"The Chihuahua is Dean and the Jack Russell is Michael" Lucifer said.

"How do you know which is which?" Alex asked. Lucifer went to pick up Michael again making him growl and back off bearing his teeth.

"Huh that is Michael" Amber laughed.

"Can it be reversed?" Adam asked.

"Only by Crys since she did it" Lucifer sighed. In the Roadhouse Reina was scowling at Crys.

"Did you have to turn Dean into a dog?" She asked.

"Yes plus Michael makes a cute Jack Russell" Crys smirked. Reina rolled her eyes at her before they heard a flapping of feathers. Crys turned and saw Lucifer standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Crys asked.

"Can you please turn them back? Michael is just sitting in a corner sulking" Lucifer requested.

"No it's called a prank war for a reason Luci" She laughed.

"Fine can we call a truce?"

"No because I almost got kissed by Bieber" She glared at him.

"And I got molested by Bella Swan" Lucifer glared back at her.

"It was funny though" Kate giggled.

"You are the worst girlfriend for letting her do that" Lucifer scowled at her.

"Wait whos your girlfriend?" John asked. Lucifer pointed to Kate before John leaped on him pinning him to the ground.

"Luci meet John Winchester" Crys smirked at him.

"Ohh come on you got dead people helping you?!" He exclaimed. Bobby dumped his beer over Lucifer's head after he said it.

"THE DEVIL IS NOT DATING MY GRANDAUGHTER!" John shouted.

"Relax John, Dean already went through this with him" Rafael said. Lucifer smirked at John as he got off him. Lucifer disappeared back to the base startling everyone.

"Well I know where they are" He stated.

"Where?" Alex asked.

"They have enlisted John and Mary Winchester's help along with Bobby" He replied conjuring a towel to dry his face with.

"THEY ENLISTED OUR PARENTS?!" Alex shouted.

"Yes"

"Go back up there and form a truce" Kylie said.

"No because I got tackled and pinned under John and Bobby emptied a bottle of beer over my head" Lucifer replied sitting down.

"What do we do now?" Adam asked.

"We enlist Famine" Lucifer grinned. War nodded and disappeared to Famine's house dragging him back.

"Let me go brother!" Famine hissed.

"Not until you help us take down Crys" War replied forcing Famine onto the couch.

"You have to give me permission to do whatever I want to take her out. I promise not to kill her" Famine said.

"Deal" Lucifer and War said. Famine grinned and disappeared to enlist someone's help.

"Was that really wise Famine would kill Crys if he had the chance?" Castiel asked concerned.

"He won't kill her. He'll simply take her out for a while so we can get to the others" War shrugged. Crys and Crowley stood talking in a corner about new strategies when Famine appeared beside them.

"Hello dear" He grinned menacingly before grabbing them both.

"Shit they have Famine!" Pestilence exclaimed.

"So the horsemen on each team are even what's so bad about that?" John asked.

"You don't understand John, Famine hates Crys he'd kill her in a millisecond if he had the chance. And considering that War enlisted him he must have agreed to let Famine do what he wants which is bad for both of them" Pestilence explained. Crys and Crowley found themselves in a warehouse.

"Where are we?" Crowley asked Famine who had a vice grip on their jackets.

"Visiting an old friend" Famine spat before someone emerged from the shadows of the building. Crys' eyes went wide as she struggled against Famine's grip.

"No please we'll give up just not this!" She whimpered.

"Too late" Famine said before disappearing.

"It's been to long dear" Benton said stepping up to them. Crys gripped Crowley's shoulder and panicked when she couldn't get them out. She snapped her finger's making Dean and Michael human again hoping Michael would sense something was up.

"This place is demon, angel and horseman proof so you can't escape" Benton laughed. Crys whimpered again as Benton roughly pulled her and Crowley over to tables. Crowley twisted Benton's arm and out of his grip.

"That wasn't very nice" Benton tsked. Crowley gripped Crys and zapped them back to the Roadhouse dragging Benton with them. They arrived in the middle of the room with Crys struggling to get out of Benton's grip. Some of the group backed off slightly while Sam and Death ran over to get Benton off her. John picked up Death's cane and whacked Benton over the head multiple times.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE YOU FRANKINSTIEN?!" He shouted. Crys gripped onto Sam's arm as Death touched Benton's shoulder killing him instantly.

"How did you get us out?" Crys asked Crowley.

"I'm not a regular demon" He replied. Crys let go of Sam and went behind the bar to grab a bottle of Hellfire that Ash stored there for emergencies. She hopped up onto the bar and too a long drink from the bottle.

"You ok?" Pestilence asked sitting on the bar beside her.

"As I'll ever be" She muttered. Pestilence nodded and the two of them sat there in silence while the others came up with another plan. A few minutes later Lucifer appeared again making Crys flinch and back away from him.

"Can we please call a truce?" He asked. Crys nodded and kept close to Pestilence.

"You ok Crys?" Lucifer asked concerned.

"I'm fine now please go" She muttered taking another drink. Lucifer shrugged and appeared back at the 'batcave'.

"We have agreed on a truce" Lucifer announced.

"Thank dad" Michael sighed.

"How was everyone?" Dean asked.

"They seemed fine except Crys. She kept strangely close to Pestilence" Lucifer replied.

"What do you mean?" War asked.

"Well instead of being chirpy like she normally is, she was quite, drinking Hellfire, keeping her distance and flinched when she saw me" He explained.

"What exactly did Famine do?" Adam asked.

"I don't know but it seriously depressed her" Lucifer said. Back at the Roadhouse the group gathered to say goodbye to the hunters.

"So whos coming with us?" Death asked.

"Bobby" John and Mary replied before Bobby could speak.

"What?" Sam and Bobby asked.

"I can't leave Mary again" John said before he pulled Sam into a hug.

"I can't let you do that John" Bobby said.

"We don't want to be separated Bobby" Mary replied.

"Are you sure?" Death asked. John and Mary nodded before Death shrugged and zapped everyone back to the 'batcave'. The group froze when they saw Bobby with them.

"Bobby?" Alex asked.

"Yeah" Bobby muttered depressed about taking John and Mary's one chance to come back. Crys kept near Pestilence making Michael nervous about what Famine did.

"Whos idea was it to recruit Famine" Pestilence asked. Lucifer and War slowly raised their hands before Death and Pestilence death glared them.

"Why" Death asked darkly.

"What did he do?" War asked looking to his daughter.

"Nothing important" Crys shrugged.

"What now?" Pestilence turned to her.

"He did nothing except leave me and Crowley in a large warehouse" Crys said sending her uncles an 'I dare you to tell them what happened' look. They sighed and left the conversation there. Crys took her spot beside Michael who knew she was lying. Once everyone either left or went to bed Michael pulled Crys aside.

"First thing, if you ever put me in Twilight again I will kill you. Second thing, you ever turn me into a woman or dog again I will kill you. Third thing tell me what Famine did right now" He said. Crys giggled at the first two but sighed at the third.

"Michael I would rather not talk about it and I promise never to turn you into a woman or a cute little Jack Russell again" She replied smiling at him. Michael sighed and nodded before returning the smile.


End file.
